WHAT! You can Not be serious!
by MizzCoCo
Summary: Hermione but completely different. its first yr and she gets put into slytherin. Why? well i cant just tell you....
1. Chapter 1

This starts off in book 1, during the sorting hat ceremony.

i am just bored and this just popped in my head

"Hermione Granger" Professor McGonigal said. Hermoine walked with her head high ready for her placement. She sat on the chair and smiles towards where Harry and Ron where waiting. The hat barely touches her head before screaming "SLYTHERINNN". there was total silence as all the kids were thinking the same things. _WHAT THE HELL?_

"_how did she get in slytherin? didn't she say she was muggle-born?" Ron whispered to Harry._

"_I don't know. What's the big deal anyway? I mean they're just houses, what is the problem because she is a muggle? Harry whispered back not understanding why there was a problem in the first place._

" _Harry that's the house where you-know-who was in. Only purebloods and very few half-bloods are even put in that house." Ron said trying to get harry to understand that people who were in slytherin supposedly believe in what voldemort believes. That all muggles are below them and not worthy of such a gift as magic. They are also to believed that muggles or as they refer to them as 'mud bloods', should be removed for the magical world. _

Hermione didn't know what to think. She Hermione Anna Granger, a muggle-born witch, with no magic running through her veins, was placed into slytherin. She knew what was said about slytherins and their behavior and beliefs were like. She just didn't know why the hat would put her there.

Ahe was so far in thought that she jumped and sqeeked when some spoke to her as she sat inan open spot in the slytherin table.

" Hey mud blood you know youre not welcome here right?" A tall boy with light brown hair said to her.

Hearing him call her that mad e her blood boil. She never let anyone talk down to her and she wasn't about to start with the people.

" Excuse me! But I would suggest you keep your nasty remarks to yourself. Personally I am not to interested in your childish behavior. Just because I am muggle born does NOT mean that I mean less then ANY OF YOU! Now if you would _kindly_ excuse me I am trying to listen to the rest of the sorting and speeches. Thank you ." She turned swiftly in her seat put her chin up high and ignores him and anyone else who has a problem not giving them a chance to retort.

After the sorting , Hermione ate her dinner quietly. When she was done eating , the prefects of her house gathered all the first years to show them to there dorms and give them the password. Before they left the great hall Hermione spotted Harry and Ron. They gave her a wave and a sympathetic smile. Harry looked her in the eyes and mouthed _good luck_ then they left with they're house.

_Good luck!_ seriously im gonna need it she thought as she followed her fellow _slytherins. _

At the back of the line Draco Malfoy watched Hermione intently. There was just something about her that was familiar but he could not place it. With a sigh Draco continued on his way to the dorms. He'd figure it out soon enough.

so what do ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone….

Now chapt. 2

"UGHH' Hermione screamed after the third 'accidental' shove in her back. She turned around and glared at the pug face girl who kept hitting her.

" Is there a problem?" Hermione questioned her through gritted teeth. Its wasn't bad enough she already had to deal with the nasty comments or the plain rudeness of the other Slytherin she thought , but nooo she had to deal with the girls in her dorm now. '_Great just what I need' _she thought.

" Yes there is a problem. I don't know what they have going on here, that the stupid hat put _YOU _a _MUDBLOOD, _here in our house. Its just not right. Your mudblood germs are contaminating my things now ughhh. Your just nasty filth! You belong in the kitchens with the house elves." Said the pug faced girl_._

Hermione had to take a deep breathe and calm herself down. _DON'T KILL THE 'T KILL THE 'T KILL THE 'T KILL THE PUGFACE; _was the mantra that kept running through her mind.

Hermione walked right up the girls face, almost nose to nose, and glared with every ounce of hate she could gather. The pug face got scared, being that she thought Hermione was just gonna roll over and listen, she didn't expect that.

"Now you listen to me reaaaalllly good pug face! I am not going to repeat myself. I don't give to hippogriffs butts what you or ANY of your friends think of me. Like I said in the great hall. So the next time you say or hit me or violate me in anyway, I will kick your butt muggle style!" Hernione finished her rant right in the girls face.

"oh my goodness Pansy are you ok?"…….

"I cant believe that mud blood practically attacked you!"….

" The nerve of her … ughhh Pansy she got her germs on you"….

The pug faces friends ran over to her hysterical asking a bunch of nonsense.

_Well I take it pug faces name is Pansy so now I have a name to the pooch… _Hermione thought to herself as she turned around to finish unpacking her belongings.

Later that evening, while the other girls in her dorm slept peacefully, Hermione layed with silent tears trailing down her face. She was strong but she also had feelings and the names that her fellow_ housemates called her were just downright hurtful. Her blood was not dirty, it was just as red, bled just the same, and flowed just the same as theirs. With a heavy heart and sore eyes she turned over and faced the window to the right of her bed and drifted off to a restless sleep._


End file.
